


At Long Last

by Kimberlytiny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberlytiny/pseuds/Kimberlytiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poor servant boy Castiel lives his life to serve the King and puts up with his brother Michael, a Knight of Adathien, until a boy thrown into the dungeon changes it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here, and I'm hoping you all like it. Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated!! Let me know what you all think!

    

Castiel was new to the kingdom. He never would have been here if it weren’t for his brother. Most people would be thankful to have such a brother, but Castiel wasn’t proud to be brothers with Micheal. Michael was rude, and arrogant, and even if he had taken care of him after their father left, he did a poor job of it. Nonetheless, he was just glad not to be on the streets, ridded with disease, and fighting for food. Once Castiel and Michael decided to find a better place to live, they embarked on a two month journey that nearly got them killed. They spent days and nights in the forest searching for a town of any kind only to find more trees and patches of empty land. It wasn’t until their hope started to run out that their prayers had finally been answered. They soon enough stumbled upon a quaint little Kingdom known as Adathien. Unfortunately no one was willing to take them in or supply them with even an ounce of food. Michael had finally had enough and decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. He was either going to die starving, or die trying to survive and he wasn’t going down without a fight.

There was plenty of food going to waste in the market; food no one was going to eat and just throw away. Castiel and Michael had promised they would never resort to stealing under their father’s words, but facing death gave them no other choice. Michael happened upon a stand selling things such as breads and cakes and pastries. He found the stand to be empty and decided his time was now or never so he reached in from behind and grabbed the first thing his hand touched. Unfortunately Daniel, a Knight of Adathien, caught him in the act. Knights are superior to the people of Adathien, so of course no one questioned his authority, allowing him to get away with more things than he should be allowed.

Daniel had dark brown hair and was tall and muscular.  He could take out Michael and Castiel out with one hand behind his back and his eyes closed. The two were extremely weak having had no food for days. Castiel looked like he could barely stand. At this, Michael knew he had no more to lose; there was nothing more to be done than to stand up for himself.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” He said walking over with a slight swagger in his step.

“I was hoping to get some food.” Michael answered honestly.

“Is that so?” The knight grabbed an apple, tossing it up in the air and catching it, as he kept his eyes on Michael. “How exactly where you planning to pay for them?”

Michael was not in the mood to be chastised and in a sarcastic tone said, “Well you see, I was thinking the King might be able to lend me a hand. He does seem to hold on to quite a bit of money. Does he actually do anything with it, or does he just sit on it and watch people starve?”

Daniel seemed to take offense to this or just saw it as an opportunity to prove his strength, but without another word he swung his fist hitting Michael in the jaw, knocking him off of his feet. Michael scrambled to his feet and saw the knight’s fist heading toward him again, barely missing a blow to the nose. He took his chance to send his fist to the side of the man’s head, roughly hitting him against his left ear. He was surprised to have such an advantage on a man as well built at Daniel. As Daniel went to cover his left side, Michael aimed to his right, kicking his rib cage with as much force as he could muster, almost falling back from the force. He heard a small cracking sound, but Daniel seemed to be running on adrenaline and grabbed Michael’s right arm where he spun him around, wrapping him in headlock. Michael couldn’t move; Daniel’s arm was wound tightly around his neck and the crowd that had gathered earlier was starting to dim out as they thought the fight was over.

“You got anything else to say before I take you to the dungeon. I think you should say goodbye to your baby brother over there before I take you away for a very long time.” Daniel said rather nastily.

Michael was panting and by the looks of it was defeated in his arms. He saw Castiel hiding behind a large stand, wide eyed and hollow from lack of food. It seemed like he had lost the fight,  but even as weak and tired as he was, he wasn't-couldn't give up like that.

“I think you’re going to need a nurse.”

“Wha-“ Before he could finish, Michael had reared his head back as hard as he could knocking Daniel in the nose with great force. He was freed as Daniel howled in pain, covering his nose. Michael turned around to see Daniel’s hand covered in blood as he tried to cover his nose. Anger seemed to ripple through him as Michael prepared himself for another attack. Daniel’s hands balled into fists by his side and he took a step towards Michael, just as he had taken a step back. It seemed like nothing in his power could stop him, except a low cough coming from behind Daniel, stopping him before any more harm could be done. Immediately the knight turned around, recognizing the cough.

“Sire, I was just-,” Daniel tried to explain but was quickly cut off.

“I know what you were doing. I’ll take over from here.”

Daniel seemed reluctant to let the fight go without a clear winner but under orders left without another word.

“What is your name?” He asked.

“Michael, y-your majesty.” He answered, realizing he was talking to the king.

“Well Michael,” The king came closer to Michael walking around him, almost as if he was admiring him. “I should have you locked up for what you were doing. You understand?”

Michael swallowed, forcing himself to speak, “Yes.”

“But, I’m not going to do that.”

Michael looked at the King unsure as to why he had gotten away with attempted thievery. He had no idea as to what possessed him to say it but he asked anyways. “Why not?”

“You have proven yourself a good fighter, a great one in fact. And if you could prove yourself loyal and worthy, I’d like to make you a knight of Adathien.”

Michael wasn’t sure what he had heard was real. Did the king really offer him a position as a knight of Adathien after trying to steal? He couldn’t believe it.

“So what do you say?” The King asked extending his hand to him.

And without a moment’s hesitation he accepted in a heartbeat almost too surprised to shake hands with the king.


End file.
